Cupid Inc
by Mallora
Summary: Nabiki's had it. All the repairs are making a huge dent in the families finances, but she's a little tired of doing it herself. So she hires an expert to do the matchmaking for her. RA pairing, rated PG just in case. Please RR!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own them, despite my desperate attempts to break in and steal them all! But I haven't succeeded, and Rumiko Takahashi still has them as her personal slaves.

My very first fanfic, and Ranma fic for that matter. So, hope you guys like it! If you find mistakes in the grammar and the words, please forgive me, my native language isn't English you see!

O, yeah, just so you know:

_Thoughts_, "..." talk - ... – signs.

Now on with the story!

_**

* * *

Cupid Inc.**_

**CHAPTER 1 The Beginning**

"Hello, I'm home!"

Nabiki stepped into the house and took off her shoes. Getting no reply, she walked into the living room. It was empty, so she shrugged and went to her room.

On her way up, she suddenly heard fanatic sounds coming from the kitchen. Realization dawning on her, she looked around the corner. Inside, Akane was molesting a bowl.

_Ah, that's why no one's home, she's at it again._

She was just about to walk in, when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Turning, Nabiki saw Ranma standing behind her. She started, but Ranma put his finger to his lips and took her to the closet under the stairs.

Pulling the door open, it revealed the entire family, including a giant panda that nearly flattened the others. Ranma pushed Nabiki in and shut the door behind him.

"So, we're all hiding from Akane again, huh?"

Soun immediately began to cry, "O, my poor little girl, all alone without her family!"

Ranma objected, "Poor little girl? How about poor little us? We're the ones who are gonna have food-poisoning and end up in hospital for a week!" He pushed his father aside so he could sit down, 'If she's gonna be in there for much longer, I'm bailing to Ucchan's."

_BANG,_ Genma bashed him on the head with a sign, saying: - Stop that boy, she's your fiancée! - Turning it around, it said: - You're not cheating on her, are you? -

Ranma jumped up as he shot his father an indignant look, "Hey, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything! This is all your fault!" He kicked his father with the heel of his foot, half to vent some frustration, half so he could reach the door and flee from the house.

"Ranma, is that you?"

Ranma froze at the sound of Akane's voice. They heard her soft footsteps outside, coming closer and closer. Genma and Soun grabbed Ranma and threw him out with the words: "You save us boy!" He crashed right into Akane and slammed her against the wall.

"Ranma, get off me!" Akane yelled as she shoved Ranma away from her and got up. "Do you know where father and the others are? They've disappeared," she went on while she brushed herself off.

"Maybe they don't wanna die," Ranma muttered while he too got up.

Akane flared and turned around. 'What did you say?'

'Er..,' Ranma gulped as she pulled out her trusty old mallet and he slowly started to back up against the wall, trying to calm the girl down at the same time, "Now, now, Akane, you know..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as she swung the wooden object around and it connected hard with his jaw.

-------------------------

Inside the closet the sounds of bashing and smashing where heard. Understanding these all so familiar sounds, Soun began to cry again.

"Why..., how will our families ever be joined?" he whimpered in between sobs.

"Calm down, father, I'm sure they're fine," Kasumi soothed him.

Nabiki, figuring staying in the closet won't save them anyway, opened the door and got out. The hallway was wrecked, as usual after a fight between Ranma and Akane.

She sighed and walked to the phone. The number was already programmed in the memory of the device. There was a dial sound and then a click.

"Hello, Yamasaki Repairs, how may I help you?"

Nabiki let out another heavy sigh, before answering in a grim tone: "Tendo Residence, the usual please..."

-------------------------

Nabiki was in a very bad mood when she finally got to her room. All those repairs were cutting deep into the families finances. 

_I'm getting a little tired with my little sister and that fiancé of hers. And it's not like the money I make on them covers all the expenses._

She walked to her desk and took out her register to make up the score after the deduction of the latest repair.

_I really should do something about it. If they would just admit to themselves that they at least liked each other. That would make all the difference in the amount of repairs around the house._

After doing the last calculation and wincing at the amount that showed up on her calculator, the cost of only this month's worth of repairs, she dragged herself over to her bed and flopped down on it. _But how can I make them admit something like that? I've tried it before, they always see through my act._

Grinning, she corrected herself, _Well, Akane does. Ranma is totally oblivious most of the time._

Suddenly, an idea sprang into her head. _Yeah! That's it! But where is that magazine?_

Nabiki jumped off her bed and began to rummage through her magazine stack.

_Found it!_

She stood up, holding some soppy girl magazine she'd nicked out of Akane's room. Nabiki checked the advert she was looking for.

_Pricy, but it's a good investment. Just wait, you lovebirds, just wait!_

* * *

A/N: 

So, that was the first chapter! The next will come on pretty soon, since I began to write this story a while ago. Oh, by the way, if there is a story that holds the same name or plotline, please tell me so in a review, so I can change or take off the story. If you got the story, I'm sorry and would just like to say that when I started to write this story I didn't know there was one already like it.

PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know if it's any good. But remember, it's my first, so be gentle

Got anything good to say? Mail me anytime; the address is in my profile.

Till next time,

Ameko


	2. The Attack

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them..there, satisfied? 

Thank you for you reviews! I didn't expect any! And yes, my problem with paragraphing, thanks for pointing it out, I noticed it too when I looked it up in the list (hehe, wanted to see my first story in action!) ...hope this reads better! Wouldn't want you guys to quit reading now would we? Anything for the readers!

I also changed the first chapter into neater paragraphs... otherwise it may turn of people who begin to read. I know I do.

As for pairings other than Ranma and Akane, I haven't really decided yet...but then again, why would Nabiki be the only one with that particulair magazine?

Now on with the next chapter!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Cupid Inc._  
CHAPTER 2 The Attack**

On top of a building stood a young woman in a white robe. She was fairly tall, with wavy auburn hair resting on her shoulders. Her keen blue eyes were gazing at the scene that took place below her, on the other side of the river. She just stood there and watched the boy and the girl shout at each other. They were arguing again. The fight ended in the boy being kicked into the sky by the girl. The girl turned around and walked along the river.

She turned around on the top of the building, the fabric of her white robe ruffled. She smiled and snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere, a chart appeared. She grabbed it and began to flick through the papers. After a while she smiled and snapped her fingers twice. The woman disappeared and in her place floated a little pink orb of light. It took off at high speed in the girl's direction.

-------------------------

"That... that... JERK!"

A schoolbag smashed into a telephone pole, where it left a small dent. Akane picked up the bag and started walking again, still steaming with anger.

_Why did he always had to be such a jerk?_ Kasumi had once tried to soothe her after a fight by telling her Ranma called her names because of his own lack of self-confidence. Recalling that now, Akane snorted. If anyone had too much confidence, it was Ranma. The boy seemed to ooze arrogance with everything he did.

She stopped and picked up a rock from the ground. She looked at it for a moment, trying to imagine it was his head, then threw it in the river with undeserved force. Akane looked up at the fence. Her imagination brought forth an image of Ranma, walking on top of it and shouting: 'Uncute, so way not feminine in every way, big headed tomboy with killer-foodskills!'

She felt a surge of anger coming over her. _I'm never gonna look at him again._ Something she had vowed to do many times, but this time she was serious. She had had enough. Akane took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself a bit, staring hard at the ground. She just didn't understand. Ranma was always so friendly with Shampoo and Ukyo, even with the girls at school! Yet with her he always seemed to be looking for an argument. In the distance, a bell tolled and with a start Akane was shaken out of her thoughts and glanced down at her watch. She'd better get going, if she wanted to be home in time for dinner. Still a bit angry, Akane did a few steps, but then suddenly stopped when she saw that there was something in front of her.

It was a bright pink ball of... what exactly? As Akane peered at the object to try and figure out what it was, she took a small step back as she realized that it was heading her way at high speed.

-------------------------

Meanwhile, Ranma was soaring through the sky again. _What got her panties in a twist this time?_ He replayed the argument back in his head, but nothing really stood out. _It'll be the usual then. Why is she always taking it so hard? You would think that she would be used to it by now._ He looked down and saw that he was heading towards Nekohanten._ Wow, Akane's really pissed this time, I didn't come this far yesterday._

But then Ranma got worried. _Oh, no, now I'm going to have to deal with Shampoo again.. When is she going to understand that I'm not going to marry her?_

He braced himself for the landing, crashed through the roof and landed in a seat. In front of him was a steaming bowl of ramen. Apparantly, Shampoo had been expecting him. And as he looked up, he saw Shampoo standing next to his table beaming at him happily.

"Airen come to take Shampoo on date now, yes?" She leaned forward to give him a big and probably breath-taking glomp, when Ranma pushed her aside and headed for the exit, apologizing as he went, "Sorry, I haven't got time for this, I got other stuff to do."

Shampoo looked hurt. "Airen doesn't want free ramen?"

Ranma stopped in his tracks at the word 'free'. He'd never pass on a free meal. He was torn for a moment. Free meal, and be with Shampoo, or no free meal, but also no killer-hug Amazone.

He decided that he could always drop by Ucchan's for a free meal, so he said, rushing out of the restaurant: "I'll have to take a raincheck on that. Bye!"

-------------------------

The pink orb flew right at her, stopped at just a few inches from her face and went a little back. Akane looked at it in fright. Now that it was close enough, she could see it was glowing and pulsating, like the thing had a heartbeat. It seemed to regard her for a moment, then made a full circle around her, as if it was trying to make sure it had the right person. It came to a full stop in front of her face again.

_What on earth is that?_

Just when her instinct to run kicked in, the pink orb flew forward and entered Akane's head just above her nose. She let out a terrified scream, before everything went black.

-------------------------

Ranma was walking alongside the river, heading home and mulling some things over; not something he usually did. Today, it concerned the same thing it did most of the time.

_I'd really wish Akane would be nicer to me, like the other are. Not in denial, like Shampoo, or crazy like Kodachi, but more like Ukyo. At least they don't hit me all the time._ He jumped up and landed on the fence. He folded his arms behind his head and started walking again._Most of the time, I'm not even doing anything wrong. Okay, I tease her a lot, so?_

But the moment he thought that, he knew it wasn't true. Most of the time he didn't want to insult her, but the words just come out. It just seemed like he had a gift for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. 'Foot-in-mouth-syndrome', he personally called it. They would be taking nicely about something and then the syndrome would kick in and he would say just the thing that would piss her off.

_And then she's mad again, pulls out her mallet and sends me flying into space._

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream. He instantly recognized the voice. _That was Akane! _

Ranma started to run in the direction of the scream. He turned a corner and saw her, lying on the ground. Quickly, he got over to her and dropped down next to her. She was unconscious, yet it seemed as she was just sleeping peacefully, due to her steady breathing.

_What happened? Did someone attack her or something?_

He looked around, but there was no one in sight, nor anything to indicate that any sort of fighting had occured. Looking back down at the sleeping girl, Ranma shook her gently, trying to wake her up, but she didn't respond. There was nothing else he could do then. He collected her in his arms, jumped up and started to make his way to Dr. Tofu.

_Hold on, Akane, Dr. Tofu will help you._

He was too concerned to notice the pink orb leaving Akane's head and flying away.

* * *

A/N: 

Okay another chapter done! Got anything good to mention? Love it, like it, hate it, burn it on a fire in the backyard? REVIEW and let it all out... share it with the group!

I'll update pretty often, as I already have the beginning of the story finished...and after that, well, we'll just have to see where it takes us!

Till next time,

Ameko


	3. Cupid Inc

Yay! Thank you all for the reviews! It feels so good to come home after a long day and find you mailbox full with reader's views! 

Um... nope, didn't really have anything useful to say...Oh, wait, the disclaimer:

I do not, do not, do not, do not, do not own Ranma ½ Really I don't.

And now, what you've all been waiting for...

The next Chapter of 'Cupid Inc.'!

* * *

_**Cupid Inc. **_  
**CHAPTER 3 Cupid Inc.**

_Okay, Phase 1 accomplished._

The woman in the white robes walked into an office. The walls were painted a dark blue and lined with dark wooden panels. She walked to one of the many cabinets, pulled one of the drawers open and started thumbing through the folders. Halfway through, she pulled out a thin one out and ticked the box next to the line 'Phase 1' on the front. She grinned down at it for a moment, before putting it back.

_This is going to be so easy, if they just cooperate a little bit._ She walked over to the large dark wooden desk that occupied most of the room, sat down in the leather chair and leaned back. She was just about to make a milkshake appear, when someone spoke up.

"Mayami? What are you doing in my chair?"

A stern looking older woman in similair white robes was standing in the doorway. Mayami quickly got up and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Nothing, Madam."

"What were you looking so smug about?" Madam asked as she moved towards her desk.

"Nothing, Madam, I was just working on the qualification for the new clients... and I've found the perfect job," Mayami looked at her feet and was by now convinced she much resembled an overripe tomato,. 'I... I was hoping that... that maybe I could try it."

The last few words were almost whispered. Madam turned around by her seat and gave her a look that seemed a cross between pity and annoyance.

"You do remember what happened last time, don't you? I don't think we can trust you with a new assignment already, I'm sorry."

Mayami just looked down and nodded, struggling to keep the dissapointment from showing on her face, "I understand."

_When will they trust me again? Even worse, when she finds out I already started the assignment there will be hell to pay._

Mayami made her way to the door. Just as she was about to open it, she was called back. "Mayami?"

She turned around, swallowing hard. She had hoped she wouldn't have to explain right now. "Yes, Madam?"

"What's bothering you? You know I can read you."

_Here goes nothing._ Mayami fingered the sleeve of her robe as she looked at anything but her boss. "Well, it's just that I kind of already started the job." Mayami looked back towards the desk and gave Madam a quilty smile.

The woman stayed quiet, yet her repressed anger was evident on her face. Mayami had heard about and been victim to Madam's wrath before and it wasn't pretty. In this business, insubordinance or mistakes weren't taken lightly.

Mayami began to back away towards the door, hoping she could flee the office and hide in the toilets while Madam cooled off. No such luck. She barely had her hand on the doorknob when Madam unleashed her anger and started shouting.

------------------------

When Mayami finally came out of the office she was burned out. She walked past the main hall, where her colleagues were standing on their break, drinking coffee and talking. She heard parts of conversations, mostly about their current jobs. By the time she reacher her own cubicle, she was so depressed she felt to call in sick and just go home. Mayami looked up at the logo of her company. A heart and two arrows. Cupid Inc., specialised in matchmaking.

_Some Cupid I am, I'm not even allowed to do any love stuff. I could be an intern for god's sake._

She turned on her computer and while she waited for it to start up she glanced around the mostly empty cubicle. Most of the space was taken up by her desk. Some of the other cubicles were decorated with posters and others with work-related items, but hers was completely bare. She smiled as her wallpaper appeared on her screen, a photo of her with a group of friends at some birthday party or other. _Back to business._ She looked around to see if no one was near and opened a file.

Ranma Saotome

Age: 16; Relatives: Genma Saotome (father), Nodoka Saotome (mother); Nationality: Japanese; Eye Colour: Blue; Hair Colour: Black as boy, red as girl; Curse: Turns into a girl by cold water; Girlfriends: None; Fiancees: Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, Shampoo ( + Kodachi Kuno as a rival); Occupation: Student at Furinkan High; Hobbies: Martial Arts, pissing off Akane.

Akane Tendo

Age: 16; Relatives: Soun (father), Nabiki (middle sister), Kasumi (oldest sister); Nationality: Japanese; Eye Colour: Brown; Hair Colour: Navy Blue; Curse: None; Boyfriends: None; Fiancees: Ranma Saotome; Occupation: Student at Furinkan High; Hobbies: Martial Arts.

Mayami leaned back in her chair. She'd made the files from the information the girl on the phone had given her. She'd said she was the girl's sister, Nabiki. The girl even gave solutions for some of the obsticals in the way and there were a lot of those.

The girl had been right about those two. When Mayami had observed them this afternoon, she'd taken a look inside their hearts and while they were certainly not in love, there was a fondness, which could be nurtured into something more and if they, as the sister had said, could at least become some sort of friends, the fights would diminish and that would mean they wouldn't wreck the house that much anymore.

Mayami smiled. She loved her job, when she was allowed to do it that is. After the first add in a soppy magazine, the phone had been ringing off the hook. Mainly what they did was accept assignments from clients, who had friends or family that they knew really liked each other, yet just wouldn't confess it to the other person. So, because most of their clients don't have the time to do it themselves, they would seek help here. Most clients were tired that the assignments wouldn't just admit to each other that they loved each other, and get it over with.Since business was booming, almost every Cupid had jobs lined up for them, but not Mayami. She'd screwed up her last job, and wasn't allowed another one since then.

_I know I'm not that good, but how am I ever going to improve myself if they don't give me a chance?_

That was when Nabiki Tendo had called. No one else was around, so it was the perfect opportunity to finally get a job.

Suddenly, Madam appeared next to her. "You've already started it?" she asked, still steaming. Mayami confirmed it, and her boss went on, "And you've completed Phase 1?" Mayami nodded again and wondered why she was asking all this again.

Madam sighed.. "Then there's nothing I can do. You'll have to finish the job."

Mayami celebrated inside. _I knew it! Once Phase 1 is complete, no one else can take over. If they do, the couple will never find true happiness, and that's not good for our reputation, now is it?_

"So, who's the lucky couple then?" Madam looked at the screen and gasped, "What? You've got to be kidding. Those two? We've had a call about them before, a bunch actually. Two old men kept calling saying we had to do something. I had the best Cupids check them out, and they didn't see work in them, too much trouble. They refused the job. And you think they're perfect?" Madam shot Mayami an horrified look.

Mayami decided just to nod. "Yeah, I mean, they like each other, the signs are there. The feelings just have to get to the surface. The girl that called about them, Nabiki Tendo, is the girls sister, so she would know. She told me every time there was any kind of danger for one of them, the other one would immediately jump in to save the other She even gave... um... wait a sec, where are they?"

She began to rummage around her desk. "Here they are!" Mayami pulled out another pair of papers. "The girl gave information about two other couples, one Ryoga Hibiki and Ukyo Kuonji, that's one, and two people called Shampoo and Mousse," Mayami made a face. "What idiot parent came up with those names..." She shrugged and continue,"Anyway, that Ukyo and Shampoo are fiancées of Ranma, and she said that if we coupled them, they would be out of way."

Madam nodded, "And she will pay for those too?"

Mayami nodded too, "Yeah, she said something about getting free food."

"Okay, hand those papers to me, I'll find suitable Cupids for those jobs."

Mayami straightend the papers and gave them to her. Madam still looked a little doubtful. "What method are you planning to use on them?"

Mayami snapped her fingers and her chart appeared again. Showing it to Madam, she started to point out her plan.

* * *

A/N: 

Another one finished...

Await the next one soon...

PLEASE REVIEW!

Till next time,

Ameko


	4. A Painful Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma. 

Thanks for the reviews! Haven't really got anything interesting to say, so...

Here's another chapter

* * *

**_Cupid Inc._  
CHAPTER 4 A Painful Situation**

"Well, she seems fine," Dr. Tofu checked Akane's pulse, "Heartbeat's okay too," He turned to Ranma, "She's just unconscious, that's all." He smiled and so did Ranma. Then Ranma looked at the apparently peacefully sleeping Akane. _She's all right._

Dr. Tofu looked from him to her and back. "Eh, Ranma?" He looked up. "Can you stay with her until she wakes up? I've got some work to do."

Ranma nodded and moved to a chair that stood next to the bed. Dr. Tofu quietly left the room. Ranma grabbed a book that someone had left on the nightstand and started reading.

After about an hour she suddenly started to blink her eyes and finally opened them. She bolted up and looked around in fright. "Where am I?" she asked.

"At Dr. Tofu's," Ranma answered, looking up from his book when he realized she had woken up.

Akane turned to look at him, she hadn't even noticed he was there and asked him, frowning, "Why?"

"I found you, unconscious," Ranma placed the book back where he had found it and shot her a worried look, "Do you know what happened?"

Akane looked confused, wincing as a pain shot through her head. She rubbed her temple to try and relieve the pain as she answered his question, "I don't know, I can't remember..."

-------------------------

They didn't talk on the way home. Dr. Tofu had given Akane some painkillers for her headache and she was a bit dazed off, so Ranma gave her support. When they reached the house, Kasumi was already standing in the doorway, looking worried.

"Father! They're home!" she called into to the house, then rushed over to help Ranma, "I'll put her to bed. You go in and explain, Father is in a bit of a state." She gently grabbed Akane's shoulder and took the weight of Ranma, and headed inside.

Ranma gulped and followed them into the house. He could hear Soun wailing from the hall. He tried to sneak upstairs, but Mr. Tendo came bursting into the hall and grabbed his collar.

"Ranma, what has happened to my little girl? Why weren't you there to protect her?" he cried, shaking the boy back and forth.

Ranma sighed and let himself be dragged into the living room, where Nabiki and Genma were waiting. Nabiki didn't look too interested, but seemed to be sticking around for the entertainment.

Soun sat down and watched Ranma expectantly. Ranma sat down across Nabiki and grabbed the bowl of rice that was in front of him.

_I'm starving. Maybe if I take long enough, they'll drop it and go bug someone else._

However, by the time he finished gulfing down his dinner, the rest of the family was still staring at him from around the table. Kasumi seemed to have silently come in after taking care of Akane.

"Well," Soun asked, visibly trying to restrain himself from dissolving into tears again, "What happened to my little girl?"

Ranma looked up, sighed and answered shortly: "I don't know. I found unconscious on the way home. She doesn't remember what happened."

Soun looked as though he was about to burst out in tears again. Ranma, not wanting to be there when that happened, quickly walked out of the room and into the dojo for his evening workout.

-------------------------

It was the middle of the night when Akane finally woke up. Her headache seemed to have dissappeared, thanks to the painkillers Dr. Tofu had prescribed. She looked around the dark room, blinking to get her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

_What? Where am I now?_

As her eyes got their sight back, she realized she was in bed, in her own room as the familiar things as the rest of her furniture and the posters lining the walls came into view.

_But how did I get home?_

She strained her mind to remember, but the afternoon was a blur. The only thing her memory brought back was an image of Ranma, looking worried.

_What did he do? Did he bring me home? He must have, who else could have?_

Akane threw her legs out of bed and sat up. Immediately there went a surge of pain through her head. Apparently, her headache wasn't as gone as she had thought. She turned on the bedside lamp, again momentarily blind because of the sudden brightness of her room.

_Maybe I should thank him. I defiantly need another painkiller, that's for sure._

She stood up, wobbly for a bit. When she had found her balance, she slowly made her way out of her bedroom. On her way to the bathroom she saw that the light in Ranma's room was still on. She hesitated, staring thoughtfully at his door for a moment, then sighed.

_Might as well do it now._

-------------------------

_What could have happened? Was she attacked by something, or someone?_

Ranma lay awake on his futon. He couldn't sleep; it was bothering him too much. Not that an attack on Akane was such a weird thing around Nerima. Besides the horde of boys that had waited for her every morning at school to fight for a date, there were also his fiancee's, who thought that if Akane died (or at least suffered horrible injuries), Ranma would no longer be engaged to her and he would be free for the taking. He couldn't hold back the snort. As if their parents even then would break off the engagement. If she was injuried, he would be ordered to nurse her 'lovingly' back to health. If she died, well, he could imagine them saying he should mourn for her the rest of his life (while taking care of the dojo of course).

Next to him, his father let out a loud snore, as if he was agreeing with Ranma's conclusion. Ranma shook his head in amazement. He and his father had shared a room for the entire time they had spent at the Tendo's and there had been quite a few occasions of rude awakenings by rivals, fiancee's, or just the random weirdo who had decided to kidnap Akane. Yet most of the time, his father would just roll over and carry on sleeping.

_He would probably sleep through the house burning down or something like that._

Ranma rolled over and grabbed a comic from a small stack lying next to his futon. He hit his father once with it, told him to keep it down, then opened it and started reading. He had only reached the third page whensuddenly there was a knock on the door. Ranma looked up from his comic, surprised.

_Who could that be? It's past midnight. Everyone is already asleep.  
_

Not that that usually bothered his fiancées. They would burst in whenever they felt like it, night or day. He quickly got up and opened the door. To his surprise it was Akane, in her pyjamas, looking completely healthy and rather uncomfortable.

"Er, hi," he just said. What else was there to say? It wasn't like Akane came to his door every night. Now that he thought about it, this was probably the first time she did so and didn't look like she wanted to kill him. _What's she doing here?_ He stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. _Whatever she wants to say, Pop doesn't have to hear it._

'I... I just wanted to say... thanks,' Akane said, wondering why on earth she was stammering. It wasn't like she'd never thanked him before.

Ranma just nodded, scratching the back of his head with a hand, "It's okay. I mean, I couldn't let you lie there in the middle of the street."'

Akane nodded. It had been a weird day, that's for sure. She still felt a little odd after... after whatever had happened to her. There was that awkward silence.

_Now what?_ they both thought.

-------------------------

Akane fumbled with her vingers, gazing down at her feet.

_Maybe I should say something. Or maybe I can just walk back to my room and go to bed._

All she ever did with Ranma was argue. So a normal chat was completely foreign for the both of them. She glanced up at Ranma and was happy to discover that he was just as uncomfortable. _That means it won't be weird if I leave!_

Akane wanted to move, but her legs didn't feel like cooperating. Ranma was looking at her, frowning a bit.

_His eyes are such an odd colour of blue, I never noticed that before. Wait a sec, what am I thinking? Why am I thinking about Ranma's eyes, of all things?_

-------------------------

Mayami was running up the Tendo stairs, panting heavily.

_All day there is no action whatsoever and then suddenly there is__! I hope I'm not too late._

When she got to the top of the stairs in her haste she tripped over her own feet and started to fall forward. Frantically flapping her arms in an attempt to stay in the air, Mayami almost wanted to grab Akane's pyjamas.

_No, can't do that, that would ruin the moment! Plus I'd probably rip down her pants. Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing..._

That thought hung in consideration for a moment, but she quickly dismissed it. Instead Mayami quickly pulled in her arms and slammed face-first into the landingfloor. She pried herself off, stood up and turned her attention to the two teens in front of her.

"Okay... now I got them here, what to do, what to do?' she mumbled. It had been a while since she'd last done this. "Akane has an orb, maybe I should use her.." Mayami then looked at Ranma and she suddenly remembered something. "I forgot to place an orb in his head! Phase 2, I forgot Phase 2!" She hit herself over the head with her notebook, which she carried for just these situations.

_Then again, I've seen him spar and the guy's quick. What if he'd caught me before I'd entered his head? There would've been a lot of explaining to do.Maybe it's better this way._

Mayami looked at Ranma. Still, he looked distracted enough. _Maybe I can try now, and I might as well plant an idea in his head while I'm in there!_

She smiled and snapped her fingers. Her body dissolved into the bright pink orb.

-------------------------

_Maybe I should say something._

Ranma had spent the last few minutes looking at everything but Akane. He knew he couldn't hold that up forever. Still, he wished she had went to bed after her apology. Why stick around?

_I'm gonna have to look at her sometime._

When he finally did, she was looking at her feet. Suddenly, she lifted her eyes up and looked at him. At times like these, Ranma admitted, he could see what Hiroshi and Daisuke kept going on about, what made Ryoga a blubbering idiot in front of her. Sometimes, in the right light, in the right situation, she looked... well... cute. Not that he'd ever let her know. He'd rather die then tell her that. Better to insult her and play it safe.

Then a voice other than his own spoke up from the back of his head.

'That's because you're just too stubborn," The voice was high, a woman's.

_What? Who are you?_

"Never mind me, I'm not important. We were talking about you!"

_What do you want in my head?_ The voice was strong and demanding, yet friendly at the same time. It had an abnormal ring to it, nothing he'd ever heard before.

"Well? What are you going to do? She's still standing there you know. Waiting for you to say something. Or do something. Come on, I know you want to. I can see it. I know you deepest secrets. I know everything. Go on. KISS HER!"

Ranma mentally jumped three foot in the sky. _What! KISS her! No! I won't! I won't do it! This is not the time, nor the place for anything like that! Besides, why would I wanna kiss and uncute tomboy like her anyway!_

-------------------------

_Whoops!_ Mayami quickly pulled out of Ranma's mind._Way to go, stupid! It's the first rule in the book. Never go to far in a first contact. And now I'm right where I started. Damn._

Hitting herself over the head once again, she left the house in a huff, already fearing to deliver this report back to Madam.

-------------------------

Akane looked up in horror. _Did he really just say that?_

First Ranma had just been staring into blank space, and it gotten her slightly worried, wondering if all the stress had finally gotten to him and he had snapped. Then suddenly he blurted it out. That he'd never kiss an uncute tomboy like her. Just as sudden, her pain was replaced by anger. _Well fine. Like I care to be kissed by a hentai like him!_

"Ranma!" she yelled and gave him a one-way trip with Akane-Airlines. The only thing left was a Ranma-shaped hole in the roof. Silence returned to the Tendo-home.

-------------------------

Ranma flew through the air once more. _See what you made me do? Now she's pissed off with me again!_

To his surprise, there was no voice with an annoying answer. It seemed to have left just as quickly as it had appeared. Feeling he was on his way down, he decided to plan where to land. Unfortunately, the only thing below him was water.

_Why does it always have to be water!_

_

* * *

_Another chapter done! If you find this one a bit short, the next one will be big I promise!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Till next time,

Ameko


	5. Showing Initiative

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know, I don't own them.buh.. 

Author's Note:

So, I'm back!

_Crowd cheers._

Sorry, sorry and again sorry that it took me so long to update, I've just been really busy. I promise...

_Crowd turns away._

Hey wait! I haven't even finished! And I mean it this time!

I, Ameko, promise hereby to update this story frequently until it is done.

There, satisfied? By the way, if it's been too long, read the previous chappies again!

Okay, enough babble from me, let's get on with the STORY!

* * *

**_Cupid Inc._**  
** CHAPTER 5 Showing Initiative**

"Jeesh, this job is going to be harder than I thought!"

Mayami was pacing along her office. Since it was only 2 meters wide, she couldn't really do much pacing. "But now I've accepted the job, I have to finish it. Damn, if only I hadn't been so stupid to accomplish Phase 1 before consulting with Madam."

She kicked her desk and instantly regretted it as sharp pain shot through her foot. "If I back out now, Ranma and Akane are destined to be unhappy for the rest of their lives."

Because that was how it worked at Cupid Inc. When a Cupid's hired, he or she gets his or her own colour orb. Like a fingerprint. After planting it in a client's head, you make him or her your own, so to speak. And nobody can take the job over, because they got a different orb. Not many jobs failed at Cupid Inc., how would you like it if someone's unhappiness is resting on your shoulders?

"Okay!" Mayami stopped pacing and sat down behind her desk, "New plan. Manipulating Ranma will be difficult, he has too strong a will. I'll just have to go through Akane!"

She smiled and turned on a small device that was on her desk. Searching. the screen read. Found! The screen shifted to a map of Nerima. A small pink dot on it. In really tiny writing it read: Akane. "Gotcha! Now all I have to do wait until the two were alone together." _In the mean time, I'd better brush up my techniques._

Mayami opened a drawer and pulled out a thick volume. In gold lettering it read: 'Cupid for Dummies'. She opened it and started at the first chapter: "How to approach a client"...

-------------------------

"Bye Akane! See you tomorrow!"

Akane waved at her friends and started walking home. It had been a long time since she'd done that alone. Ranma hadn't been home yet this morning. When she had come down for breakfast her father had hugged her so hard that she hadn't realised it until it was time to leave for school.

"Where's Ranma?" she'd asked.

Nabiki had looked up and answered: "He isn't here. Wasn't this morning." She'd gone back to reading and mumbled to herself: "His bed's unslept too."

Akane had turned red and quickly left. _Ranma didn't come home, after I kicked him through the roof. I hope he's okay. Usually when that happens he shows up in a couple of hours._ She was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Akane Tendo, you have come to enlighten me with your presence! Come into my arms!"

Akane let out an aggravated growl. Unknowingly, she'd taken the long way home, which goes past the Kuno Residence.

------------------------

"Honey? Will you take out the trash before you leave?"

"Okay, dear!" Mr. Mumoshi picked up the trash with his spare hand and walked through the front door. He walked down the front lawn and dumped the trash outside the fence. He was about to turn left to work, when he noticed the pile of clothes beneath a tree.

"What's this?" he mumbled.

He moved in for a closer look. Suddenly, the pile moved and Mr. Mumoshi jumped back in shock. From within the pile, a black figure wrestled its way out. Mr. Mumoshi pushed his glasses up his nose and primed his eyes at the black figure. That figure had now successfully worked his way out and Mr. Mumoshi realised what it was. Before him stood a little black piglet. It looked a bit lost. When he saw Mr. Mumoshi, his eyes widened and he quickly ran away, very frightened.

Mr. Mumoshi picked up the pile of clothes, looked one last time in the direction the piglet had ran at and walked back into the house to tell his wife the weird tale.

-------------------------

It was already evening when Akane finally got some time for herself. She went into the dojo and started a kata. Normally this would have calmed her down a bit, but her mind drifted. _Ranma's still not home yet._ She was getting worried and she didn't like it. _Why should I be worried? That baka deserved it, and he can take care of himself perfectly._ She wasn't convincing herself though.

_Nobody else seemed to miss him all day. They all act like nothing's wrong._ Then again she had to admit that it wasn't such a shocker if Ranma didn't show up for school. With his life and everything that came with it, it was hard to believe he even went to school in the first place. Akane sat down on the wooden floor and rested her head in her hands._ I hope he's okay. He's never been away this long after I pounded him out._

Suddenly she jumped up and went into a fighting stance. Something had cracked outside. _Everyone's out, so who are you?_

Quietly, but still on her guard, she moved to the doors. She opened one a little and peeked through it into the dark night. Something moved in the bushes next to the dojo. Akane shouted and jumped to attack. That's when she saw who was in the bushes. She broke off her jump and shouted:

"P-Chan! Where have you been? Come here, cutie!"

The black piglet came running happily out of the bushes and jumped into Akane's inviting arms.

"You look hungry. Let's go inside and I'll find something to eat for you!"

-------------------------

Along the river a red-haired girl with a pigtail was walking, supporting herself on a stick. She looked beaten, and longing for a goodnight sleep. "Such a tomboy," she mumbled.

_I was all the way out of Nerima. I saw the school fly by in a blink! And when I finally landed, it wasn't over. Stupid c... c... cats._

She sat down against the fence and closed her eyes. She was longing for her futon, back home. Then she noticed the sign in front of her and she realised where she was. She quickly got up and walked into the restaurant. Behind the counter, a girl with brown hair and wearing boys clothes, looked up and asked surprised: "Ranchan? I haven't seen you in a while."

Then she saw the desert look in Ranma-chan's eyes. "You're hungry, right sugar? Sit down and I'll make one of my more special okonomiyaki!"

Ranma-chan smiled thankfully and sat down. "Thanks Ucchan. I haven't eaten since yesterday evening. And you know I need food every so often."

Ukyo smiled back and laughed. "Without food, you're not such a big Martial Artist, are you?"

Ranma-chan smirked at her comment, but didn't reply. _Wouldn't want to miss out on a free meal._ She looked around a bit while Ukyo prepared her okonomiyaki. It wasn't so crowded, just a few people having dinner.

"Hey, Ucchan, it's pretty quiet around here, how come?"

Ukyo looked up from her work. "Oh, that'll have something to do with a visit from Ryoga."

Ranma-chan looked confused. 'What can Pig-Boy do that scares away your customers?'

Ukyo blushed, cleared her throat and tried to say in a casual manner, while focusing on her okonomiyaki: "How's about jumpin' on my counter and claim his never-ending love for me?"

Ranma-chan, who had been leaning on the counter, felt her arms slip away and fell off her chair. When she reappeared, she said, laughing: "Okay, that's pretty weird, but isn't that just entertainment?"

Ukyo now laughed at the memory, "Well, he kinda suddenly realised what he'd done, and was in such a hurry to leave that he blew up my front door with his Bakusai Tenketsu."

Ranma-chan looked around at the entrance, which looked perfectly fine. Ukyo saw her looking and said: "You'd be amazed at how fast the repairmen work in this town. They're probably used to wreckage by now."

Ranma-chan smiled. Then she realised she was still a girl. "Hey, Ucchan! Mind if I use your bathroom? I kind of want to be a guy again."

Ukyo looked up and smiled. 'Sure Ranchan, just up the stairs and to your right.'

Ranma-chan thanked her and headed for the stairs. Upstairs in the bathroom, she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. She felt her body transform back into a guy. When Ranma stepped out of the shower and dried off a bit, he felt relieved.It always felt good to be a guy again. Then his stomach let out a groan._ Better see if Ucchan's ready with my food!_

He glanced in the mirror, to see if he looked as bad as Ukyo had said, but decided she was overreacting.

_I don't look that bad. I've looked far worse than this. Still, I just wanna find my futon and sleep 12 hours straight!_

He sighed at that thought and then quickly ran downstairs to eat.

-------------------------

"Open up! Here comes another one!"

Akane held a spoonful of her own brewing in front of P-Chan's mouth. The little piglet backed away, turning green.

"Come on, cutie! It can't be that bad."

Akane put the spoon in her own mouth and tasted her food. Immediately she grabbed a glass of water and poured it into her mouth.

_O, man, my mouth's on fire! Maybe I shouldn't have used so much horseradish and vinegar. Why can I never make something that tastes good!_

"You don't have to eat this, P-Chan," she said. Akane picked up the plate and walked into the kitchen. While she was doing the dishes, she suddenly heard a noise upstairs_. Not again! Who could that be?_

She creeped upstairs and waited till she heard the noise again. It came from her room_. That's it, whoever's in there, is in big trouble!_

She quietly sneaked to her room, tiptoe. Then she slammed the door open, figuring it would probably startle whoever was in her room enough so she could take him or her on.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Akane was stunned when she saw Ranma sitting on her desk, also looking stunned. "Er...," was all he managed to get out.

Akane folded her arms and tapped her foot. _You'd better talk fast, buddy!_

'Er... I don't have my housekey, since you..."Akane gave him a glare, suggesting he didn't finish that sentence, "Okay, I don't have my housekey and your window was the only one unlocked, so...'

"Aha," Akane said.

------------------------

"Finally! What took him so long?"

Mayami was, as expected, also in Akane's room. "Now let's do some magic... if it works that is."

She snapped her fingers and desolved into the pink orb. _Akane, here I come!_

-------------------------

_What more does she want me to say? I'll better go quickly, before she punches me again._

Ranma stepped off the desk and said: "Well, I'd better go then."

When Akane didn't answer, he walked to the door. _Fine, be mad. Like I care._

He was almost out of the room, when suddenly, Akane stretched her arm out in front of him. "Don't... go..." she whispered.

Ranma instantly panicked, "Wh...What?"

He nearly jumped back when Akane threw her arms around his neck and asked: "Won't you stay with me?"

-------------------------

Okay, whoops again. was the only thought that sprang to Mayami's mind.

_I planned to make her more assertive, not sultry. Oh, well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as they get along better._

So she just sat back to enjoy the show.

-------------------------

Akane looked him right in the eye, batting her eyelashes and trying to look as attractive as possible_. What? What is she asking me? What's wrong with her? And me?_

Ranma felt his cheeks flare, "Um... do you think that's wise?"

Akane looked at him confused, "Don't you want to? Is it me?"

He quickly recovered, "No! It isn't, but you're not... well... you! And I really like to go to bed! I haven't slept in like 2 days!"

She looked disappointed. _What's with her and me staying here?_ Then he saw a strange pink glow in her eyes. _Something's really wrong here._

"I'm going now!" he said quickly as he unfolded her arms from around his neck. Then there was a naughty glint in her eyes. She moved towards him and pushed him against the door_. Now what?_

"Well, if you want to go to bed, you should go," she said slowly, giving him a look he'd never seen from her before, "But then you must allow me to give you a goodnight kiss."

Without waiting for the answer, she moved her head closer to his. _WHAT?_ In Ranma's head, about a dozen alarmbells were ringing. Akane saw him recoil, so she asked with a hurt expression: "You don't mind, do you?"

Before he could even think, from somewhere in his mind he heard a small tink, like something switched on and he heard himself answer softly:"No."

_WHAT? WHAT? What the heck am I saying?_

Akane smiled and closed her eyes as she moved in for the kiss.

* * *

A/N: 

I think this is a good place to stop, a nice cliffie!

I will be updating soon, as I have promised it..and I have the most of the chapters already finished. But you see, the problem is, I wrote it on my laptop. Which doesn't have internet. Then there is the computer that has internet, but the floppydrive doesn't work. So I have to copy type EVERYTHING! And I sometimes get a little bored, so sorry!

But this was a nice long one, right? With a good ending?

Do you know the answer to those questions?

Then please review!

Till next time,

Ameko


	6. Another Point of View

**

* * *

**

_**Cupid Inc. **_  
**CHAPTER 6 Another Point of View **

Akane herself lived this moment very differently. She had started to panic when all of a sudden she lost control of her body, of her speech. She realised that she was moving in ways not familiar to her, saying things she would never say in a million years. _What the heck am I doing?_ She heard herself say: "But then you must allow me to give you a goodnight kiss."

Her own mind was screaming. _What? KISS that JERK? Now way!_ She tried to restrain herself, but her body was moving automatically. She saw her head go closer to Ranma's. He didn't look too comfortable either.

_He better not be! You would think he knew me better. But why AM I doing this anyway? _

From the back of her head the answer came. "This is happening because it should be," a voice said matter-of-factly.

_What? Who are you? And what are you doing in my head and with my body?_

The voice became soothing. "Don't get mad. My name is Mayami and I'm a friend. I'm here because this should be happening."

Akane mentally jumped back in disgust. _You're a friend? Not another one meddling in our lives! We've got enough trouble with our parents already!_

"I know that, but it should be happening, and if you don't do something, it's my job to do so!"

_It's not supposed to be happening! We don't love each other and we fight all the time. He insults me, and he's just a big jerk! _

But then Akane remembered the last time she hit him. Ranma had been staring in to space, and then blurted out something insulting_. This reminds me of something... Have you been in Ranma's head too? _

Mayami coughed and began to stutter. "Well...um...yeah...kinda...okay, I did..."

_Well, will you please leave my head and body? We don't need any help, we have screwed-up lives already _

"I can't. Sorry, if I back out now, you'll both be unhappy for the rest of your lives."

And Akane saw Ranma's lips come closer and closer, and there was nothing she could do about it.

-------------------------

Ranma began to panic when Akane's lips where just a inch away, when suddenly she stopped and stared blankly in his eyes. After blinking a few times, Ranma took this opportunity and quickly ducked away from her and into the hallway. He stared at Akane, who still stood staring at her door.  
Suddenly, she closed her eyes and opened them again, looking around a little dazed.

_Okay, now I'm in trouble_

Ranma tried to sneak past her to his room, when she noticed him. "Oh, god," she said, while looking at him, shocked, "did I...did we?"

Ranma, unable to speak, slowly shook his head. Akane let out a heavy sigh and fainted.

-------------------------

"Come on, Akane, wake up!"

Akane blinked and looked around. Kasumi sat beside her and she was still in the hallway. Ranma, she noted, was nowhere to be seen._ Thank Kami, I can't face him right now, I'm so embarrassed!_

Kasumi looked at her worried. "What happened Akane?"

Akane looked at her feet. "I...I...," she muttered, "I fell, and hit my head!" Relieved she came up with something, she looked at Kasumi. Unfortunately, she didn't buy it.

"Akane..." she asked, her voice a little more persistent. When Akane didn't answer, Kasumi stood up. "If you want to talk you know where to find me." Before she went down, she turned to her and said: "But I think there's someone else who wants to talk to you more."

She beckoned down the hall. When Akane looked, she could just see the end of a pigtail disappear and the soft click of a door. She sighed and stood up.

_------------------------- _

_Oh, man, did she see me?_

Ranma leaned against the door and listened. When he heard a door close, he sighed and moved over to his futon. _Better try and get some sleep..._

But every time he closed his eyes a little movie played in his head. He relived the scene with Akane time after time. And sometimes without the interruption... Ranma shot up._ I have to get this out of my head. Nothing happened, so nothing to worry about. Right?_

It didn't feel all right.

_I stopped her before anything happened, I didn't want anything to happen, but then why do I feel...disappointed?_

Deciding he wouldn't sleep anyway, Ranma walked to the window and climbed to the roof. There he lay down and stared at the stars above him, thoughts running wild through his head.

-------------------------

The next morning came much too soon for both the martial artists. During breakfast they didn't look at each other once. When Ranma asked if Akane could pass the tea, she gave it without looking at him. Ranma grabbed the teapot and their hands brushed. Feeling his cheeks flare up, he quickly pulled the pot away and with that spilling it. Nabiki looked up.

_I wonder what's wrong with those two. Could it be that my money was well spent? They're not fighting anyway. _

She looked around. Kasumi was in her own little world and her father and Mr. Saotome were engaged in a fight over the last pickle. Nobody else seemed to notice the change in them, let alone the absence of the usual fighting.

Nabiki got up. "I've got some phone calls to make. I'll see you guys in school."

All day in school Ranma and Akane stayed out of each other's way. When they happen to catch each other's eye, they both blushed and looked away.

"Akane, is anything wrong between you and Ranma?" Yuka asked during lunch.

Akane looked up from her bento, chopsticks halfway to her mouth. "No, why should there be? I mean, why would there be anything wrong?" she answered way too quickly.

Her friends were immediately on her case. "So something _did_ happen," Sayuri stated.

"What did he do?" Ayumi asked, "Did he force himself on you?"

After this all the girls looked over Akane's shoulder and glared at Ranma, who was sitting with his friends a bit further. "No, he didn't," Akane quickly reassured her friends, a bit surprised they'd even suggested it. _He didn't, no... I did. _She felt embarrassed. How could she look at him ever again after what she'd done?

-------------------------

"So, how far did you get before she smacked you?"

Ranma looked up from gulping his lunch down his throat, bewildered. "How far? Before she smacked me? What are you talking about?"

Hiroshi took him in a headlock "How-far-did-you-get-with-Akane," he said extra precisely, like he was talking to an idiot, "You guys are real distant this morning, so we figured something had happened."

Ranma elbowed him in the stomach before answering. "Nothing happened, all right? We just had another fight."

Although his friends obviously didn't believe him, they left it at that. Ranma at that moment snuck a peek at Akane and her friends. For some reason they were glaring at him.

_I really need to talk to you, Akane. But how? This is way too embarrassing._

_

* * *

_Till next time,

Ameko


	7. Somebody Else's Love Life

Next! Expect the 8th chapter soon! 

**

* * *

_Cupid Inc. _  
CHAPTER 7 Somebody Else's Love life **

Mayami was bored. Really bored. Ever since the 'incident' last night, there had been little interaction between her two subjects. Because of that, she was now left with very little to do, seeing as how they were her only case. She was a little mad though. _I give her the perfect opportunity to kiss him, and she still backs out! _

She was, once again, going over her files, trying to figure out a way to get them to admit, when someone knocked on the thin walls that divided the cubicles.

"May I come in?"

Mayami looked up and saw Soujiro, a fellow Cupid and good friend, standing in the opening. "Sure," she smiled, "Come in. Can I get you something? I was about to make myself a milkshake."

"Yeah, great, some cherry coke."

Mayami laughed. "You and your cherry coke."

"What?" he raised his hands innocently, "I just like it!"

"Not really manly though," Mayami said smiling and snapped her fingers. A thick chocolate milkshake and an purple can appeared. "Here."

She gave the can to Soujiro and grabbed the milkshake herself. "So," she said, after a sip, "What job are you working on?"

Soujiro brought the can to his mouth, drained it half and winched. "The Hibiki-case."

Mayami made a face. "Is it that bad?"

Soujiro nodded sadly. "The guy has no sense of direction, I've been al over the world looking after him and when I do get him in the right place, he overreacts to my guidance."

Mayami looked confused. "Overreacts? How is that?"

Soujiro laughed. "I wanted him to be nice to the girl and ask her out. And what does he do? He jumps on her counter and starts shouting that he loves her."

Mayami choked in her sip of milkshake and it sprayed out of mouth. "You're kidding?"

Soujiro shook his head. "I'm afraid not. This is going take forever."

Mayami decided it was best not to tell him that she was the one who brought in that case._What he doesn't know can't hurt me!_

Mayami looked down at her robes that were once white but now sprinkled with chocolate milkshake.

Soujiro saw what she was looking at. "You'd better get that cleaned. If Madam sees you this way..." He imitated Madam's voice. "You should know, Mayami, that Cupid should always look their best. We are pure beings so we have a pure appearance."

Mayami laughed. Then froze as she heard the same voice, now only with it's original owner attached. "Well, Soujiro, that was an interesting impression. Please follow me."

With that Madam left. Soujiro gave Mayami a small smile and a wave and followed her.

She felt sorry for him. He always got in trouble with Madam. That's probably why he got the Ryoga-case; he always got the lousy jobs. Mayami had met Soujiro when she'd applied for the job of Cupid. His whole family had been Cupids, so it was obvious he would be too.After the first few cases though, it became clear that they both stunk at it. Even Soujiro, with all his Cupid heritage, seemed to bring most of his cases to an end in a most terrible way. Shared misery is half the misery, as they say, and the two had been best friends ever since. Mayami focused on the files in front of her. _Back to work._

She would have so, if a big bunch of hair hadn't suddenly blocked her view. Looking up, Mayami saw Akina, the girl that occupied the next cubicle, trying to get her attention. She sighed. "What do you want, Akina?"

Mayami didn't like her very much. There wasn't a guy left in the office that Akina hadn't played tonsil-hockey with, with exception of Soujiro, but he was too dense to notice Akina's flirtations. In Mayami's opinion, she was the office-slut.

Akina looked at her with question written all over her face. "I was just wondering what the deal is between you and Soujiro? I mean, you guys spend so much time together, are you an item or something?"

Mayami sighed again. "No, Akina, we're not. I've told you a hundred times."

Akina shrugged. "Well, do you mind if I have a go at him then? He's drop-dead gorgeous."

She ended that statement with a big sigh. Mayami pushed the hair out of her face and went back to work. "Whatever..." she mumbled.

Akina, thrilled with that answer, disappeared behind the wall. Mayami leaned back in her chair and brushed her auburn hair behind her ears. She wanted to focus on work, and now Akina's ruined that for her.

A thought bounded into her mind. Is Soujiro really that much of a looker? Because she was his friend, she didn't look at him like a romantic prospect. Every once in a while though, Akina or one of the other girls at the office asked about him and her, and she couldn't help but glance at him the next time she saw him.

She shook her head to clear her mind. _Sure, he was goodlooking, but that's nothing to be distracted about.  
_

Shaking her head one more time, Mayami grabbed her papers again, determined to get some word done.

-------------------------

That afternoon Ranma and Akane walked home from school, he on the fence, and she on the sidewalk next to him. Neither of them said a single word. Ranma had had enough.

_This is crazy. Nothing happened, and something weird is going on. _

Suddenly, he jumped of the fence and landed right in front of Akane. She stopped but didn't look up.

"Akane, we need to talk." She didn't answer. "Akane?"

When she still didn't replied, Ranma gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face up. Her big, brown eyes found his and Ranma was shocked to discover that there were tears in her eyes.

"It's..." she whispered with a thick throat, "It's just... too embarrassing.. what I did... what I almost did..."

She suddenly looked frightened. "I didn't do it! I... there was... someone... making me... you have to believe me..."

"I believe you..." Ranma interrupted her.

"I would never... what?" Akane couldn't believe her ears. "You believe me?"

Ranma nodded. "Yup. Now what happened to you?"

Akane began to explain, about the mysterious voice in her head, how it took over her body and made her say things, do things that she didn't want to do. After she was done, Ranma frowned."She was in my head too."

Akane nodded. "I figured that too."

"Sounds like the same person. Now, you said she something about doing the job for us?"

Akane nodded again. "Yeah, because it should be happening or something."

"So it could happen again." Ranma stated.

A look of anger and fright crossed Akane's face. "Happen again? I don't want her in my head again!"

Ranma stopped her worrying by placing his hand on her shoulder. "I don't want that either, but if it happens, I will know. You act all... girly... when she's in you."

Akane's confused look changed into a glare. Ranma retracted his hand and waved both of them in front of him.

"Hey, it's true! Anyway, it isn't like I like it or anything." He lowered his hands. 'Next time, we'll pretend we don't know she's there and, well, take it from there.'

Akane suddenly got a thought. "What if she's... well, invisible? What if she's been with us all the time? That would explain how she got to us unnoticed."

Both teens looked around tentatively, like they expected to see someone peering at them from an alleyway next to them. Akane shook her head and looked back at Ranma. "Forget it. Now, how do we lure her?"

Ranma thought for a moment, then it struck him. "Well, we've only met her when we were all alone. So that's it!" He threw his arms out. "We just have to stay together, alone at all times! She's bound to show up then!"

* * *

Till next time, 

Ameko


End file.
